


when you're alone, the going gets rough

by monopolizers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monopolizers/pseuds/monopolizers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One round, that's all I'm staying for." That to Erica, whose fingers are on Boyd's knee. </p>
<p>She shrugs. "Then you spin the bottle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you're alone, the going gets rough

"No," Derek says, and Erica pouts at him.

"Come on," she says, pulling on his sleeve. "Stiles, move over!" Derek comes slowly, settling himself down between Stiles and Erica like he can't quite believe he's here. Stiles can feel the heat of him through his jeans; or maybe he's just imagining it, since Derek isn't even that close to him. He quirks a grin when Derek turns to look at him, face impassive. 

"Ready, buddy?" he says, daring to lightly punch Derek in the thigh. "Gonna be great, am I right? I mean, I bet all the girls who you did this with were waaaay hotter way back when, but we're all pretty good choices, right?" 

"This is ridiculous," Derek says. Stiles expects him to rumble it, the way he always expects Derek to rumble, but Derek's voice isn't really that low—it's pleasant to listen to, light on the ear. "And. I never did this in high school."

Stiles frowns at him; so does the rest of the group. Only Lydia's face remains completely the same. She taps a finger against her lips, and Derek looks at her and nods. She nods back.

"Whoa, what just happened here?" Stiles says, gesturing between them. 

Derek's lips twist. "Nothing," he says, harsh. "One round, that's all I'm staying for." That to Erica, whose fingers are on Boyd's knee. 

She shrugs. "Then you spin the bottle." 

Derek makes a low sound in his throat. "No," he says, clearly exasperated. "This is _ridiculous._ "

Erica huffs. "Stiles! You spin it then. It was your turn anyway."

Stiles isn't sure that he'll actually kiss any of them if the bottle does land on them; there's Lydia, who would tolerate maybe a kiss on the hand, Scott and Isaac who he'd kiss just because they're his bros and they wouldn't mind, Jackson and Boyd, who wouldn't let him go near them, and Allison and Erica, who he'd kiss on the cheek. 

Next to him, Derek breathes in, and Stiles remembers: there's Derek too. But that's of course ridiculous. 

He leans forward, entirely too conscious of Derek next to him, and spins the bottle.

There are a few times when he thinks it'll stop; it almost stops at Scott, and he cheers silently. It slows down as it's coming to him, and he groans—but then it stops dead, pointed at Derek.

_Derek._

Erica's grinning now, teeth shining bright in the dim light. "Come on!" she says. Her hands are curled possessively over Boyd's shoulders, her head on Isaac's. She's been like that lately, touchy, handsy, ever since they got her back from the Alpha pack. None of them minds.

Even Jackson's smirking. "Well?" he says, raising an eyebrow. Next to him, Lydia puts a hand on his knee, and he quiets down immediately. 

Stiles swallows, turns to Derek, who isn't even looking at him. He can see the stubble on Derek's face from here, the long individual lines of his eyelashes, the delicate green of his eyes. It hits him low in his stomach, curling up to his throat: desire, wrapping itself around him. He _wants._

He swallows again. "Well?" he says, and his voice sounds too loud in the room, suddenly silent. "Come on, buddy, we got this." He reaches out to put a hand on Derek's shoulder and Derek almost flinches, catches himself at the last minute. He turns to look at Stiles.

Though he'd seemed wrecked just a few minutes before, he's surprisingly gentle as he says, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He takes Stiles' hand off his shoulder. His fingers are big and warm; Stiles' mind catches on this, stutters, starts again. He can't think straight like this. Without considering it, he reaches out and touches Derek's jaw. 

"Can I," he says, half aware that other people are in the room. "Can I?" 

"I should be asking you," Derek says. He looks sad, eyebrows drawn together. His voice is very low. His stubble is scratchy against Stiles' fingers. He puts a hand up to Stiles' hand, leaves it there, covering it. 

Stiles leans forward.

The thing is, he thinks, that kissing really isn’t all that everyone tells you it is. It's awkward. He doesn't really know what to do with his hands, and he's kind of hunched over so it's a little uncomfortable for him, and he doesn't really know what to do with his mouth now that he's actually—kissing Derek.

Holy shit.

He's kissing Derek.

The realization—the discovery, more like—that he's _kissing Derek Hale holy shit_ makes him freeze up, because Derek feels it and pulls back. He gives Stiles' fingers a brief squeeze and gets up smoothly, nods at Erica, exits the room.

Surprisingly enough, it's not Scott who breaks the silence—it's Jackson. "What the fuck," he says, flat and disbelieving, and Erica's expression says that she agrees.

Scott looks horrified, Allison amused; Boyd's face is smooth and unreadable, as always. Isaac looks confused, and Lydia—Lydia just looks kind of sad. When she catches Stiles looking at her, the emotion flashes away and she raises her eyebrows expectantly at him.

"Well," she says, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "None of us were really expecting that to happen." 

"Yeah," Stiles agrees weakly. She flashes him a look that he can't read.

"Derek's still outside," Isaac says. It's a non sequitur that has everyone else looking at him. "He's just standing—on the porch, I think. I can hear him."

"Stiles?" Lydia says. He doesn't get it until he realizes—she wants him to go after Derek.

"What?" he says, and then—"No! No way!"

"Go," she says, making a shooing gesture at him. 

The thing is—

The thing is that he barely knows Derek. Except that he saved his life a couple of times, and maybe Derek's saved him, too. They snark at each other—well, Stiles snarks at Derek and Derek occasionally makes pithy comments back. They make a good team, especially this summer. 

And, well. Everyone gets nice things sometimes. And Derek had looked sad when he'd kissed Stiles, and that was Stiles' first kiss.

He gets to his feet. Erica's looking at him, eyes intense. He understands what she's saying without her having to open her mouth at all.

_If you hurt him—_

Which is ridiculous and, really, if anyone gets hurt it's going to be Stiles, because, _hello_ , razor-sharp teeth and ridiculous claws and _Alpha._

He nods anyway. Doesn't catch Scott's eyes.

When he gets to the door, he can hear the porch creaking. Derek's pacing. Or—since he can probably hear Stiles' heartbeat—leaving?

"Stay right there," he calls. "I'm coming out."

He opens the door.

**Author's Note:**

> title from irma thomas' "ruler of my heart," which is a beautiful song!
> 
> written because heathyr on tumblr [wrote a thing](http://heathyr.tumblr.com/post/41584015212) and then halffizzbin [added a thing](http://halffizzbin.tumblr.com/post/41584797395/vangoghstars-heathyr-i-just-had-like-a) and then i wrote this thing. teen wolf is much easier to write when you don't think too hard about what you're writing. that...says a lot about me. and this show.
> 
> hope you enjoyed! comments/concrit appreciated.


End file.
